Missing
by katalina0525
Summary: Just what is so special about Tohru Honda? Akito wants to know. But what he finds is not at all what he expected...Akito/Tohru. Anime Akito. In other words, Akito is a GUY.
1. Chapter 1

**Before anyone goes all psycho crazy on me: YES. I KNOW Akito is a woman. I've read the manga; bought the first half of it, read the rest online because I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. But in the anime, Akito is clearly a guy. And also incredibly hot…**

…**I didn't say that.**

**Anyway, I know I'm weird, but I just LOVE the Akito/Tohru pairing. (With Akito as a man, of course.) Always have, and now I'm finally getting to writing my own fanfic of them. They are a very rare find, so if you're even slightly interested, please read, and review if you have the time. I really don't care if you don't, though. I'm not one of those losers who stops writing a story because only a few people review it.**

**Sorry! I really don't mean to sound like I don't care, because I DO like reviews. (Who doesn't?) I just…don't mind if I don't get a bunch of feedback, that's all. So, without anymore of my "mindless babbling", here is the first chapter…**

**Oh, wait. One more thing.**

**Pointless Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine. Neither the manga nor the anime. Neither is Akito, unfortunately. So don't sue me. (Ha! As if you could. This is a fanfiction site, so I'm covered.)**

Chapter One

Everything was eerily at peace in the Sohma household. Kyo was watching TV, and Shigure was sitting near him in a chair, pen in hand, and with his eyes concentrated on a pad of paper in front of him. Yuki was outside caring for the plants at his secret base, and Tohru was upstairs in her room working diligently on that night's homework.

Riiiiiiing.

At the sound of the telephone, all hell broke loose.

"Kyo!" Shigure called sweetly. "Would you be a dear and get the phone for me? I'm rather busy at the moment."

Riiiiiiing.

Kyo clenched his fists, glaring daggers at the dog's seemingly innocent face. "Why do _I _gotta do it?" he demanded. "Make that damn rat!"

Riiiiiiing.

"Kyo." Shigure sighed, still keeping the same pleasant tone. "You know Yuki went outside. And I, as I already mentioned, am busy right now."

Kyo growled. "Busy doing what? Writing another one of your nasty romance novels?"

Riiiiiiing.

"Oh would someone get that pleeeeease?" Shigure sang, ignoring Kyo's comment. "Tohru-"

"Yes! Don't worry, Shigure, I've got it!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and off to the right of the hallway, where the house phone was kept on a tiny wooden table.

Kyo sighed angrily to himself. Tohru needed to stop letting Shigure treat her like a maid. She should tell him off and show him…Kyo shook his head. Who was he kidding? Tohru would never ever talk back to Shigure, even though he and Yuki continuously encouraged her to do it.

_She's too damn nice_, he thought. _I don't mind yelling at Shigure for her, but one of these days some real sicko is going to see how vulnerable she is and kidnap her. And the worst part is, she won't even realize what's going on because she'll be too busy being polite._

Kyo was always concerned about Tohru, even though it was not like him to worry so much. He told himself that it was just because she was so sweet and innocent; that he couldn't _not _worry about her…but he knew that wasn't the real reason, although he would never admit it.

Meanwhile, Tohru was smiling brightly, happy to have just finished the last of her homework. The phone had rang at the perfect moment, only a few seconds after she'd put her books away. Then again, even if she hadn't been finished, she still would have volunteered to get the phone. Just letting Shigure sit downstairs yelling for someone to answer would have been inconsiderate, and Tohru Honda was _never _inconsiderate.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Ah. Tohru Honda. I was _so _hoping you would be the one to answer."

At the sound of the razor sharp voice, Tohru's bright blue eyes widened. Her fingers began to tremble, and she almost dropped the phone twice before managing to whisper into the receiver. "A-Akito?"

There was a soft, cruel chuckle on the other end. "That's right. Now tell me, Miss Tohru Honda: is that hideous cat with you?"

Tohru swallowed hard, gripping the phone even tighter. "N-no."

"What about my darling little Yuki?"

"No."

"And the mongrel?"

"N-no. Shigure and Kyo are both in the living room."

She wanted to demand why he was calling and what he wanted from her. But she couldn't. She _wouldn't. _It would be impolite to ask suck things, and Tohru Honda was never impolite, especially not to the head of the Sohma family.

"Good." Akito sounded quite pleased at that bit of information. "Now listen very carefully, because I'm only going to say this once."

Tohru swallowed again, then nodded. "O-okay."

There was a slight pause. Then Akito continued. "I must speak with you, Tohru Honda. At the Main House. _Alone_. That means no Shigure or Yuki this time. Just you."

Tohru's heart began to pound in terror. Just last week she'd been at the Main House, and Akito had treated her with…well, abuse. He'd _abused _her. He had pulled on her hair so hard that…she winced at the painful memory. She wouldn't go through that again! She _wouldn't_, especially not without someone she trusted there with her.

"W-what about Hatori?" she murmured hopefully. "Can he be there with me?"

Akito chuckled again. "No, I'll see that he is occupied so that I may speak with you privately."

Tohru's fingers began trembling even more. "B-but I-"

"What's the matter, Miss Tohru Honda? Are you afraid to be alone with me? Does the thought _frighten _you?"

Tohru took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, although it didn't work so well. "N-no," she stuttered. "I w-was only thinking of-"

"The other day when you were here? Yes, I am sure that incident has permanently scared you off. But it doesn't matter. As head of the Sohma family I am _ordering _you to come to the Main House tomorrow."

Tohru gulped. "T-tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow at 4:00. And make _sure _you are alone. Have I made myself clear?"

Tohru hesitated a moment. What would Yuki and Kyo think if they knew about this? They would probably tell her not to go. That Akito was too dangerous, and that he had no right to be ordering her around anyway. And in a way, they would be right. Tohru was not a member of the Sohma family, so technically she didn't have to listen to a thing Akito said.

_But I am slowly becoming a member of their family,_ Tohru reasoned. _Well, an adopted member. And that means that I have to respect Akito, even if he is…dark. Mysterious. Scary._

"Tohru Honda?"

Tohru jumped, quickly catching the phone before it crashed to the floor. "Y-yes? I am so sorry! I'm still here! I—I only-"

"Silence. I hate mindless babbling. I also hate repeating myself, but I guess I'm going to have to."

"N-no. I heard you. Main House tomorrow at 4:00!"

"Good girl. Now-"

"Tohru?" Shigure suddenly poked his head around the corner, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Who are you talking to, my little flower?"

Tohru held her breath, desperately racking her brain for an answer. "I…err…I am, uh, talking to Hana! W-we have a school project that we need to get a head start on!"

Shigure stared at her. Tohru's heart began to beat even faster. Oh no! Did he know she was lying? Was she really so obvious?

But just like that, Shigure flashed her one of his trademark smiles. "Well all right!" he exclaimed cheerfully, turning to go back into the living room. "Just don't stay on too late. There are dishes that still need to be done!"

He walked away humming to himself.

The second he was gone, Tohru breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one!

"Is he gone?"

Tohru jumped. For a moment she had forgotten Akito was still on the phone. "Y-yes. He's gone."

"Finally. I thought he was never going to leave." Akito muttered. "Now then, that's all I needed from you, Miss Tohru Honda. Why don't you just go on ahead and go to bed? And don't tell _anyone_ about our discussion."

"Err, yes, but um, I have to do the dishes first."

"Whatever. Just go on acting like this entire conversation never happened. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Tohru managed a firm nod. "Right."

She couldn't let herself be afraid of Akito. He might seem cruel, but who knew? Maybe deep down he wasn't such a bad person.

_Everyone has some good in them! _Tohru reminded herself.

"Okay." Tohru could hear the smirk in Akito's voice. "Sleep tight, Tohru Honda."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Akito was still smirking a whole minute after he'd hung up the phone.

_I really scared her_, he thought, feeling more than pleased with himself. _She'll probably be up all night wondering what I'm going to do to her tomorrow._

Sleep tight? Akito chuckled. Those had only been words of mockery. He knew very well that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She probably wouldn't even be able to think about anything else but him for the next 22 hours, which was just the way he wanted it. If he didn't get to see her tremble and stutter when she stood before him tomorrow…well, what would be the fun in that? He _wanted _her to fear him.

_I'll show her once and for all that I'M in control of this family. She may have the hearts of all those filthy animals, but compared to me she has no power over them. NONE._

But somehow, he knew in reality that that wasn't true at all.

He scowled, resting his head back against the wall. What was it about that stupid woman that they all loved so much anyway? Was it her eyes? Her disgustingly happy little smile? He just didn't _get _it.

"Akito?"

The door opened a crack, and a shadow cast over the wooden floor.

Akito shot the intruder a look of annoyance. "_What, _Hatori?"

Hatori took a step further into the room. "You haven't taken your medicine yet, Akito."

Akito growled. What did it matter? He was going to die soon; no amount of medicine could change that. Why not just let him be? It's not like anyone in the family cared about prolonging his life anyway. Sure, they _said _they cared. They _claimed _that they would be sad the day he died, but Akito knew that was a lie. They only stayed by him because of the curse. Because they were _bound _to him. Even Hatori only looked after him because he was the family doctor; because it was his job.

_Nobody's going to be sad,_ Akito thought. _They're all just waiting for me to die. Then they can get on with their pathetic little lives without me standing in their way._

But Tohru Honda…the zodiac practically worshipped her. Even the hideous cat had a soft spot for her, Akito could just tell it. Hell, it even appeared to him as if Yuki might be _falling in love _with her. The thought made Akito want to vomit. What in the hell was so special about that woman? _Nothing, _as far as he could see. All she did was stand there, smile, and stutter whenever she was asked a question. What was so appealing about _that_? And when she wasn't stuttering, she was saying idiot things like, "When you pass away, Akito, we will be very sad. We will be very sad to lose you."

Akito had wanted to slap her when she said that to him. It was nothing but another lie. She'd been _lying _to him, just like the zodiac always did.

_She'll pay for that,_ Akito promised himself. _I may have agreed to let her live in the family, but no one lies to my face and goes unpunished._

"Akito?"

Akito turned his attention back to Hatori. "Oh fine." He waved for the doctor to leave. "Go and get my medicine, if you insist."

Hatori stared at him a moment. "All right," he said finally. "I'll return in a few minutes. Wait right here."

"Like I would go anywhere else, Hatori," Akito snapped.

Honestly. Stupid dragon.

Stupid animals. Stupid _zodiac_. They should have been grateful for all he did for them; bearing the weight of the curse, being the one to suffer the most…and yet there they were, loving this _girl _more than they did him.

_Tomorrow I'll find out, _he thought. _I'll find out once and for all what's so special about Tohru Honda. If anything. _

And if she dared tell anyone that she was coming to see him, he would make sure that she suffered even more than he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am at 2:30 in the morning finally updating this. *laughs madly because of exhaustion* I'm so sorry for the wait, and I'm SO sorry about the cliff hanger...**

**...oh right. Ahem. **

**Pointless Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't even think about trying to sue me. **

Chapter Two

Halfway to school the next morning, Tohru stopped and looked up at the two boys walking alongside her.

"Um, Yuki? Kyo?"

Both boys turned to Tohru with immediate interest. "Nn?" They glared at each other for speaking at the same time, but Tohru didn't seem to notice.

"I, uh, have work after school," she told them. "So I won't be walking home with you today."

Kyo frowned. "Work? You never work on Thursday's."

"Y-yes, well I uh…my manager told me that I have to come in today. And I have to do what he says!"

Tohru sighed inwardly. She hated lying to them. In fact, lying was something she rarely ever did. But Akito had made her swear not to say anything to Yuki, Kyo, or Shigure, so she was going to respect his wishes.

"Miss Honda, are you sure?" Yuki asked her. "It doesn't seem likely that they would ever be shorthanded at the place you work. They have more than enough employees."

"Yeah," Kyo added. "It _is _owned by Sohma's."

Tohru nodded quickly, trying to look certain. "Yes! I'm sure. He said Thursday."

Yuki and Kyo exchanged a short, questionable glance.

"You doin' ok?" Kyo asked her. "You look…I dunno. Nervous. Kinda jumpy too."

Tohru put on her best smile, still trying desperately to look like her normal self. "A-am I? Oh well it must be because of that big test we have today! I studied really hard but I still don't know how well I'm going to do…"

And for the rest of the walk to school, she somehow managed to steer them away from the subject of work and kept them talking about the upcoming test.

* * *

"So how do you think you did?" Uo asked Tohru.

Tohru shrugged, looking very uncertain. "I don't know. Some of the questions were really hard."

"I'm sure you did fine," Hana said encouragingly. "You almost always do well on exams."

Uo laughed. "Yeah no kiddin', right? Tohru's the one with the brains."

"Oh I don't know about that," Tohru said, smiling shyly. "Kyo is pretty smart too."

"Orange top?" Uo cast Kyo a glance across the classroom. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Huh, well that's news to me. I see him as more the type of guy that would blow everything off. I mean just look at him sitting there in the corner with that scowl, trying to be a badass. I actually get the impression that he doesn't care about anything…"

With his cat-like hearing, Kyo could hear every word that Uo was saying. And with every moment, he was getting more and more pissed off.

_That bitch really needs to shut the hell up-_

"How do you put up with him, Tohru? And doesn't Writer Guy ever get sick of him? I know the Prince does-"

_Shut up, shut up, shut-_

"Arisa," Hana suddenly spoke. "Kyo Sohma's waves suggest that he is very displeased with you."

Uo sneered over at Kyo. "Oh really? You don't say. Yo, ORANGE TOP!"

Finally having enough, Kyo spun around in his seat. "_What?"_

Uo smirked. "Your roots are showing."

Kyo growled. Why was she always trying to start crap like this? He didn't even do anything to _her_!

"P-please. Don't fight," Tohru said before Kyo could retort. "School's almost out for the day. We need to try to end it on a good note!"

Kyo just stared at her.

_How the hell is she always this cheerful? _He wondered, snapping his jaw shut so that he didn't have his mouth hanging open like an idiot. _And how does she always stay positive? It's so damn irritating._

Yet at the same time, there was something about her odd personality that he liked. That he admired. More than admired, actually.

He quickly shook his head. _Aw hell this is so weird…_

He couldn't even think of the right word to describe it. Well, actually he could, but he wasn't about to admit it, _especially_ not to Tohru herself.

Meanwhile, Tohru was deep in thought.

_In just a little over an hour I will be on my way to visit Akito_, she realized. _I wonder if I should have brought something? Like a gift? Maybe I can pick up something on the way there…oh, but there won't be enough time! I'll just have to ask him to please excuse my rudeness. Hopefully he will understand._

With that she went back to talking with her friends, trying desperately to ignore the fact that her heart beat faster every time she did as much as think about Akito.

* * *

An hour later, Akito found himself feeling even more pleased than he had the night before.

_In a half hour, she'll be here._

He chuckled to himself just thinking of her constant innocent, wide eyed expression. Pathetic little girl. That's all she was. So why couldn't the zodiac seem to realize that? Why did they all look at her like she was so…so…_special? _

Again with that damn word. SPECIAL. Akito growled. Pfft, he'd thought _he _was special at one point in his life. That was what his father had told him anyway. That was he was the "god" of the Chinese zodiac. That he was "born to be loved".

At first it had sounded great. He was going to be in charge of the Chinese zodiac, only it wasn't going to be like domination; they were going to _love _him. They were going to be his friends. He would never be alone for as long as he lived…

…Then when he was just 4 years old, he got sick. Very sick, almost to the point of death. He was taken to one of the family doctors, and immediately they knew what was wrong with him.

"_Oh yeah, your father forgot to tell you before he died. Being 'god' of the Chinese zodiac isn't all fun and games. The burden of the curse is completely yours and yours alone. It weakens your body, and you probably won't live past twenty."_

Akito shook his head. They hadn't broken it to him in those exact words, of course, but they'd might as well have. Because really, what was a better way of saying it? In the end it just meant that it pretty much sucked to be him.

_…Won't live past twenty…_

Everyday Akito tried desperately to ignore the fact that his twentieth birthday was getting closer and closer, now just four months away. But hard as he tried, he just couldn't push the thought out of his mind.

He would live to twenty if he was _lucky_, the doctors had said, which meant that he could pretty much die any day now. He could die in his sleep and not even realize it. Hell, he could easily collapse and die at that very moment. He certainly felt weak enough.

Who knew how much time he had left? Maybe it would have been better if he'd had Tohru come at 3:30 instead of 4:00. If there was one last thing he wanted to do before he expired, it was prove to the zodiac that they were wrong about that stupid girl. That she wasn't really so special after all. That she hadn't truly been worth so much of their time. That they should have been with _him _instead.

He smirked at the thought of making them all feel guilty. That was another thing he'd like to see before he died; those filthy animals actually feeling _guilty _for the hideous way they'd treated him all those years. After all, he was their _god_. They were supposed to love _him. _Not-

That's when suddenly, there was a light tap on the bedroom door.

"Master Akito?" It was one of the maid's. Her voice sounded shaky and hesitant. Even they feared disturbing him, even though most of them had been at the Main House for many years. "You have a visitor here to see you. Should I tell her to leave?"

Akito's smirk grew even more. It was only 3:50. She was _early. _Perfect.

"Of course not," he said, quickly getting to his feet. "Let her in."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought if you have the time. And if you don't, that's ok too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am yet again updating well after 2:00 AM...eh, whatever. If this is the time that I do my best writing, then so be it :D**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews-I didn't expect to get this many, and I am pleasantly surprised! Let me know what you think of this chapter (if you have the time), but remember, no one is forcing you. This story is going to be updated no matter who does or doesn't review it. Because that's just how I do things. **

**Pointless Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I really have to say that I don't anything? Not even the dark, scary, mysterious, _sexy, _Akito Sohma...*gasp*. Did I say that? My bad. I totally didn't mean it...**

Chapter Three

As the door began to slide open, Akito quickly prepared himself. He wanted to make sure that his face looked as cruel and intimidating as possible when Tohru walked in. The more uncomfortable she felt around him, the likelier that his plan would be successful.

_Now where is she? _Akito thought, eyes still focused entirely on the open doorway. _I don't see anyone but that stupid maid._

For a moment he considered that perhaps Tohru had been so overcome by terror that she had run away. However, as much as this thought amused Akito, he hoped that she had not run. If she had, he would have to have the maid chase after her, and that would just waste precious time.

"AKITO."

Shocked, Akito felt his eyes widen slightly. He knew very well that that shout had not come from little Tohru.

_Who the hell…?_

A split second later, a tall, female figure-although _much _too tall to be Tohru- whipped around the corner. Strands of long black hair trailed behind her as she made her way toward Akito, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

The moment Akito realized who it was, he couldn't help but sneer. "Ah, lovely Isuzu," he said sarcastically. "What a surprise to see you at the Main House."

He was annoyed that she had shown up without an appointment-after all, Tohru _was_ going to be arriving soon-but watching Isuzu grow angrier and angrier never ceased to be one of his favorite pastimes. And by the looks of it, he had quite a head start; she was _already _angry.

Isuzu continued stomping toward Akito. Her eyes never left his, and when there was no more than a foot between them she finally stopped, still glaring at him furiously.

Akito tried his best to put on a "nice guy" face. "What?"

Isuzu's glare quickly turned into a deep scowl. "Don't screw with me," she snapped. "You _know _why I'm here."

But he didn't. For once, Akito was truly confused. Normally whenever Isuzu came to him all pissed off, he knew immediately what he'd done. But this time…this time he was totally clueless.

"I don't know, actually," Akito said, trying to keep his tone serious, although it was near impossible because of the situation. "But will you just hurry up and get it over with so you can leave? I'm expecting a visitor-"

"Don't you _dare_ hurt that girl." Isuzu's eyes were filled with pure rage. "Do you hear me? I don't know who she is or why the hell Shigure is letting her stay in his house, but-"

"So go release your venom on Shigure, then", Akito reasoned. "Not me."

Now Isuzu looked murderous. "_You're _the one who's allowing her to stay! You could have said no. You could have had Hatori erase her memories-"

"But would that have been the civil thing to do?" Akito said in a mock pleasant tone. "The stupid woman wanted to stay at Shigure's_ so_ badly, so how could I say no?"

"Pfft, since when have YOU ever cared about being civil? Give me a break! And do you seriously think I'm stupid? You would NEVER let an outsider into the family unless you had another plan up your sleeve. NEVER."

Akito quickly put his hands up in front of him as if to say 'I surrender.' Ah, Isuzu. She really was _so _entertaining when she got angry!

"All right, all right," he said. "So what if I _do _have another plan? What's it to you?" He crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for an answer. "_Well_? Why do you even care?"

Honestly. Isuzu had never even met Tohru, and yet here she was all concerned about her safety. She looked like she would rip his head right off if he even did as much as lay a hand on poor, innocent little Tohru Honda…

This angered Akito. Isuzu was part of _his _zodiac! She should be with _him _on this; not taking the side of some girl she'd never spoken to in her life.

"I…I hate it when good people get hurt," Isuzu finally replied after a long moment of silence. She gazed down at the floor, her face softening a bit. "I hate it so much I can hardly stand it. And if she stays here much longer, I _know_ she's going to get hurt."

Good person? Isuzu thought Tohru was a _good person? _It took everything in Akito not to lash out and throw something at Isuzu that very instant. She really _was _against him! How dare she! How DARE she betray him like that!

"Get out," he hissed, turning his back to her. "And don't come back. If you do, I swear you will regret it. "

But Isuzu took a step forward, not letting him put any distance between them. "I'm not going anywhere until you order Shigure to make that girl leave his house. She doesn't belong with us."

That's when Akito lost it. He spun back around to face Isuzu, and in one quick movement, he had her by the front of her shirt.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yelled, shaking her violently. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK RIGHT IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO? _I _am in charge of this family! _I _say who stays in it and who does not!" He threw his head back in hysterical laughter. "Tohru Honda has made her choice to stay, and I granted her permission. If she suffers as you all do, then it's _her _problem!"

He was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Err…Master Akito?" It was the same maid who had disturbed him earlier. She sounded even more terrified than before, no doubt because she'd heard him yelling at Isuzu. "You…you have another visitor here to see you."

For a moment the evil, menacing look left Akito's eyes. Could it be…?

"Sh-should I tell her that you are busy?" the maid stuttered. "That you are already talking with another visitor…?"

"NO."

Immediately Akito released his grip on Isuzu, sending her crashing down to the floor.

"Get out," he snapped, giving her a slight shove with his foot. "I'm finished with you...for now."

Isuzu just stared up at him. For a moment, she looked like she might cry. But her eyes quickly became fierce again as she got to her feet and began walking back towards the door.

Akito sneered at her back. He knew in the end that he would win. He always won his arguments with Isuzu.

_The stupid bitch just doesn't learn, _he thought smugly. _If she were smart she would have stopped trying to argue with me years ago._

But just as she had her hand on the door, Isuzu spoke again very softly. "Haru's on my side."

Akito growled. She'd lost the damn argument! Why couldn't she just leave already?!

"I said Haru's on my side," Isuzu repeated, this time much louder. "He's met the girl. He knows she's kind, and he's worried that if she keeps living with Shigure-"

"Oh and I suppose _he _was the one who inspired you to come in here and speak with me?"

Isuzu scowled. "Don't think you've won, because you haven't. Whatever it takes, Haru and I are not going to give up."

Akito almost vomited. He'd known for a long time that Isuzu and Hatsuharu were…well, _together_, but he hated to constantly be reminded of the fact. Not only was Hatsuharu two years younger than Isuzu, but they were also _related! _Well, sort of. They were certainly both part of the Sohma family, but the family extended into so many various directions that some of them might as well have not been considered family at all. Isuzu and Hatsuharu both fell under the category of "technically not relatives", but _still. _Akito found it extremely disturbing, not to mention they'd never asked him permission to have such a relationship.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he still needed to punish them for that…

"M-Master Akito?" It was that old hag maid again. "W-what should I-"

"LET HER IN ALREADY."

His wish was quickly granted. A split second later, the door opened. Akito smirked, and his eyes gleamed with great pleasure when he saw what was standing there waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Miss Tohru Honda. Please, come in."

* * *

Tohru made a sloppy bow. She was _so _nervous, but she didn't want Akito to know. "Oh! Th-thank you so much!" she stuttered. "I-I am very sorry, but I didn't bring a gift! Please forgive me!" She averted her gaze to the right, where a pale girl with long black hair was standing, staring right at her. For some reason, she looked very angry.

_I wonder if she is all right, _Tohru thought worriedly. _Or perhaps she does not like me being here?_

"Think nothing of it, Miss Honda," Akito said, giving her a smile so mysterious that Tohru could not decide whether it was a smirk or not. "Please, come in. I had the maids prepare some tea for your arrival-"

"Are you kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Tohru's heart jumped slightly at the sudden shout. She turned to stare at the black haired girl, who now looked even angrier than she had a few moments ago.

_Even so, she is still so gorgeous! _Tohru thought. _I wonder who she is. Akito's girlfriend, perhaps?_

The girl jabbed her finger at Tohru. "This is her, isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

Akito took a long, deep breath before speaking. "I thought I told you to leave," he said in a mono-tone. "Who my visitors are and why they come to see me is none of your business."

For a very long time, the girl said nothing. She and Akito just stood there glaring at each other, and Tohru could feel the tension building up in the room. She didn't like it, but she was too timid to try and intercede.

"This isn't over," the girl finally said. "You haven't heard the last about this from me. Or Haru. Whatever it takes."

With that she swept past Tohru and was out the door in the blink of an eye.

A short moment passed, and Tohru quickly turned her attention back to Akito. What had _that_ been all about?

"Um…Akito?" she whispered. "Who was that girl?"

Akito snorted. "Oh, that was just Isuzu Sohma. She's very rude. Don't mind her."

"Isuzu…Sohma?" Tohru's eyes widened with sudden realization. "Is she..?!"

"Yes, she's part of the zodiac," Akito said dully. "Now then-"

"Which animal is she?" Immediately Tohru clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh! I am so sorry! I interrupted you! P-please forgive me! It's not that I wanted to interrupt you, but I am just truly curious-"

"You can earn my forgiveness by shutting your mouth," Akito snapped. "The less you babble about meaningless things, the sooner we can get down to business."

That statement rather confused Tohru. "Err...get down to business?"

"Yes. I told you yesterday that I needed to speak with you privately. Don't you remember?"

Tohru nodded her head up and down continuously, as if that would make it seem more reassuring. "Yes! O-of course I remember! I just…well, didn't exactly know what you meant by 'get down to business'. Of course, I should have assumed that you were talking about-"

"Shut up. You're doing it again."

Ashamed, Tohru hung her head low. She was being terribly rude! First not bringing a gift, then interrupting Akito while he was talking, and to make matters worse, now she was annoying him!

"I-I'm…I'm sorry, Akito."

She didn't know why, but she expected him to punish her. To grab her hair again, like he had the last time she was at the Main House. Or maybe he wouldn't pull her hair. Maybe he would hit her this time. Or maybe he would do the same thing to her eye that he had to Hatori's…Tohru flinched at the thought.

_Please, _she prayed, eyes closed tightly . _Please don't let him hurt me..._

* * *

Akito gaped at Tohru in utter amazement.

_What's she doing?_

Did she think he was going to try to hurt her or something?

Just as a test, Akito slowly held his hand out toward her. Immediately she inched backward, letting out a small whimper. Akito couldn't help but chuckle. He'd known she was afraid of him, but _this…_

_This is just too perfect, _he thought. _All too easy._

Without another word or warning Akito sprang forward, grabbed her shoulders, and pinned her to the wall. Tohru let out an ear popping shriek, but was quickly silenced when Akito gripped even tighter, causing a sharp pain in her upper arms.

"A-Akito…p-please stop! What are you-"

"Listen to me you little bitch," Akito hissed. "You can't win."

Tohru blinked several times, looking up at him like a lost little blue eyed puppy.

"Don't look at me like that!" Akito shouted furiously. "This is what you do to them, isn't it? You bat your little eyes and they all fall to your feet, ready to fulfill your every wish and beckoning call!"

"A-Akito-"

"Well it might work on them, but you don't fool me! _I'm _the only one in this family who knows of your conspiracies!"

"Akito _please_-"

"And don't think that won't change! Soon enough they will all know! I will finally reveal to them what you _really _are-"

Nothing could have prepared Akito for what happened next. Tohru burst into helpless tears, her whole body shaking under his hold. "A-Akito…p-please," she sobbed. "I-I know you hate me, a-and…I don't understand why, but…please! Let me help! I want to _help _you!"

Then she sprang forward and threw her arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Again, my apologies for the wait. I've had this chapter set aside waiting to be written for qutie a while now, but as usual I didn't get to it until late last night. For some reason that's always when the inspiration seems to come. Either then, or when I'm totally swamped with homework. That's just the way it works for me, I guess.

**Anyway, read and review if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't flame me, or I will be an ass right back to you :D I don't see much of a reason to flame this story, but you know...just a forewarning. **

**And I don't know why I bother with the disclaimer, but here it is yet again...**

**Pointless Disclaimer: Fruits Basket isn't mine, nor is the dangerously handsome Akito Sohma. I, unfortunately, do not have a creative enough mind to come up with things like people transforming into animals. That's ok though. That's why I'm posting on fanfiction. Durrr. **

Chapter Four

For a moment, Akito thought that maybe there was something wrong with him. Perhaps Hatori had given him too many pain pills. He wouldn't put it past the dragon to purposely try and overdose him. Hatori was, after all, a member of the zodiac, and Akito knew that every single one of those stupid animals was secretly praying for his death. Even Hatori, Mr. I'm-So-Good-And-Moral, had grown tired of taking care of him over the years. This was probably his first plot to try and kill him; to finish him off once and for all so that he could have his freedom.

_I will punish Hatori for his despicable actions later, _Akito thought._ But for now…_

For now he needed to snap himself out of this reverie. Because there was no way that Tohru Honda was hugging him. _No way. _

"I…I'm so sorry." Tohru quickly backed away from Akito, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I really am. I shouldn't have done that. B-but…Akito, I see you, and you look so lonely. I want to help you…to be your friend."

Akito growled. "Only because you pity me."

Whether this was all a mirage or not, he wasn't going to let anyone feel sorry for him, _especially _not Tohru Honda. Nothing pissed him off more than when people like her stared and thought,_ Look at him. He's so weak…he doesn't have any friends… he's all alone…poor guy. I'm so glad I'm not him._

Akito sneered. _Yeah. I'm sure you're glad all right._

"I don't need your pity," he continued coldly, "and I most certainly don't need your friendship. Do you understand?"

Tohru bit her lower lip, looking like she might cry again. "N-no. I'm not…I mean, I _do _really want to be your friend, Akito-"

"SILENCE."

"B-but I'm not-"

"LISTEN TO ME, WOMAN." Akito took several steps forward, until his face was just a matter of inches away from Tohru's. "I asked you to come here for a reason, and you are wasting my time by sobbing and making false offers."

Tohru stumbled backward, letting out another tiny whimper. "I'm s-sorry," she said for the hundredth time. "I'll…I'll stop crying now."

For a moment Akito just stood there glaring at her, a twisted look of disgust on his face. Then he nodded firmly, pleased with himself. "Very well. You are forgiven."

Those last three words instantly sent Tohru off into another one of her tangents. "Oh! Th-thank you!" she exclaimed, although her voice was still rather shaky. "Thank you so much, Akito! I promise I won't cry anymore! Really, I won't. Or I'll try not to anyway… it's just that I cry so easily. I don't even know why, it's just one of those things, you know?"

She laughed. Akito stared at her expressionlessly. Little did she know that he really, really wanted to hit her. He probably would have too, if it weren't for the next thing she said.

"It's kind of funny, but do you know what my mom always said? She said that it's because-"

"Your mother?"

There was a short moment of silence.

Akito narrowed his eyes, smiling darkly with amusement as Tohru stuttered, "H-huh?"

Akito somehow resisted the urge to snap at her for her stupidity. "Your mother," he repeated calmly. "I believe Shigure told me she died about a year ago. Is that true?"

* * *

Tohru blinked up at Akito, feeling somewhat shocked. She didn't know what to make of this sudden shift of conversation.

_Why does he want to know about Mom? _She wondered. _It's rather strange. I could have sworn I told him about Mom before. Just last week…oh, but maybe I didn't. Maybe I just think I did. After all, I wasn't really myself that day._

Tohru sighed. She didn't normally mind talking about her mom, but for some reason, whenever she was around Akito, the mention of her mom made her feel so sad. Just last week, when she'd visited the Main House, she'd burst into tears the moment she started talking about her mom's accident. Tohru had been rather surprised at herself. Ever since the day of the accident, she had sworn she would be strong, and not spend too much time mourning. It was not what her mother would have wanted, after all. And Tohru definitely had to give herself credit. For the past year she had been doing quite well, and had had no problems staying happy. But for some reason…for some reason that day with Akito had triggered all kinds of emotions in her, including a deep sadness that she never thought existed.

_Perhaps I was just scared,_ Tohru considered. _Perhaps being around Akito scared me, and that was the real reason I cried. _

"Miss Tohru Honda?"

Tohru jumped at the sound of Akito's voice. She had almost forgotten he was standing there with her.

"Oh…I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized. "It's just that…that-"

"Shut up. If you say 'I'm sorry' one more time I swear I will hurt you," Akito snapped. "Now I asked you a question, and I demand that you answer."

Tohru just stared at him blankly. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even remember what he'd asked her.

Akito obviously realized this right away. "I said is it true that your mother died last year?" he asked her.

Remembering now, Tohru managed a small nod. "Y-yes. She did. Sh-she…she was killed."

"How?"

Tohru swallowed hard. Why was this so difficult? She'd told so many other people about her mother's death without feeling the need to flee from the room.

"She was…hit by a car," she whispered. "On the way home from work. She was crossing the street and…"

She stopped, suddenly realizing that more tears were streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Akito was more than pleased at the sight. This was exactly what he had been hoping for: weakness. To find this girls weakest spot, and use it against her. Torment her with it.

_If I'm lucky, _he thought with a smirk, _maybe she'll get pissed and start shouting at me. _

An angry Tohru Honda…that would be even funnier than an angry Isuzu!

"Did you get to see her before she died?" he pressed. "Was she alive long enough for you to speak to her one last time?"

Tohru's bottom lip shook. She was clearly trying as hard as she could to hold back the tears. "N-no. They let me out of school, and I ran to the hospital, but by the time I got there…it was too late. Sh-she…she was already dead." She turned her head to the side, hiding her entire face from Akito's view. "Forgive me, Akito. I really shouldn't be crying like this...Mom wouldn't want me to be sad, but it's just that my mom…my mom was my best friend. She meant so much to me."

Surprisingly, Akito couldn't bring himself to say anything right away. A few seconds passed, and Tohru dared to face him again, her blue eyes still wet with tears. "Hasn't that ever happened to you?" she whispered. "Haven't you…haven't you ever lost someone precious to you? Someone you love?"

Akito didn't know why, but for a split second he felt very strange. Almost…_guilty _for using Tohru's mother to try and get a rise out of her. He could remember how it felt when he lost his own father all those years ago. He had been young, but he still remembered the sorrow he'd felt knowing that he would never see his father or hear his voice ever again…

…Wait. What the _hell_? Akito's blood boiled with anger. This was Hatori's fault! He'd done this to him! Those pain pills he'd given him earlier…yes, they had to be an over dosage. Maybe they didn't explain why Tohru had hugged him a few minutes ago, but they certainly explained why he was feeling so sentimental and.…Akito cringed. Did he dare think it? _Compassionate. _

"No," Akito said quickly. "No, I've never experienced anything like that."

Tohru sniffled. "Really?" She used her sleeve to wipe the remainder of her tears. "Then…then you're lucky, Akito. You're very lucky."

"Lucky?" Akito snorted. "If you want to call it that."

Tohru frowned, looking genuinely confused. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I've never loved anyone," Akito snapped. "Not once in all my life."

Ok…partially a lie. Akito had most certainly loved his father during the short time he'd been alive. And he would never admit it, but he'd also grown to care for Hatori very much over the years. (Even if he _did_ overdose him with pain pills.) And Yuki, of course. The curse gave him no choice but to love Yuki. But other than those few people, Akito had never felt deep care or concern for anyone. Oh, he _told _the zodiac he loved them; he _claimed _that he cared for them, but deep down they all knew it was a lie. Akito's actions spoke much louder than his words. Every time he lashed out at one of them, or threatened them in some way, he was expressing the true anger he felt towards each and every one of them. He even felt that way at times when in the same room as Hatori or Yuki. It was because of them that he had to suffer. It was because of _them _that he couldn't live a normal life. If they simply didn't exist, he wouldn't be the chosen "god" of the Chinese zodiac. He wouldn't be a weak, defenseless human being, and he probably wouldn't hate the girl standing in front of him that very moment.

"That's…that's terrible," Tohru murmured. "To never love anyone…I can't imagine how horrible that would be." Her eyes locked with his, and suddenly Akito felt like hitting her again.

_Did I not already make it perfectly clear that I don't want any pity?_ He thought furiously. _Perhaps I need to teach her another lesson-_

"I'm sure that isn't true," she suddenly continued. "Akito, I'm sure…I'm sure you've loved _someone_. At least once before."

Akito quickly turned away from her so that he was facing the wall. He didn't know why, but suddenly he wasn't so interested in tormenting her anymore.

"Get out," he said softly. "I don't want you here anymore."

Tohru blinked several times, clearly taken aback by his abrupt good-bye. "B-but-"

"I said _leave,_" Akito hissed. "I don't ever want to see you again. Do you hear me, woman?"

When she didn't even move, Akito threw his head back and shouted, "LEAVE!"

Startled, Tohru quickly straightened. "Y-yes… of course!" She made a short bow. "Thank you, Akito! I-I will leave now."

With that she turned and ran from the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her as she did.

When he was sure she was gone, Akito spun around and swung his fist at whatever object was nearest him…which happened to be the wall. He pulled his hand back, crying out in agony, then did the very next thing he could think to do.

"HATORI!"

* * *

"Damn it, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Shigure grinned mischievously. Luckily he had his back turned to Kyo. "Yelling will get you nowhere!" he told the cat. "And besides, I suppose you're right. You _are _a much better cook than Yuki."

Over in the corner, Yuki sat studying with one of his school books open in his lap. "Yeah, let's put you in the kitchen and see how well you do," he murmured.

"But while we're on the subject of cooking," Shigure continued, "do either of you know what time Tohru is going to be home? I'd like to know whether or not I need to order take out."

Yuki looked up from his book to exchange a short glance with Kyo. "No, actually, she didn't tell me what time she would be back," he said. "Did she tell you, Kyo?"

"Pfft, no," Kyo said. "She ran out the door so fast I didn't even have time to ask her. I don't know what it was, but somethin' weird was going on with her today. She seemed like…I don't know, like-"

"Not herself," Yuki finished. "Yes, I noticed it too. She seemed rather restless all day."

Shigure looked thoughtful. "Hmm, you know, it sounds like our little Tohru might be in need of some emotional support," he said. "And whatever is bothering her, one of you is going to have to sit down and talk to her about it." He glanced from Yuki to Kyo. "And which one of you _fine _young gentlemen is it going to be?"

Kyo quickly stood. "I was just about to head down there to pick her up right now," he announced. "Or at least wait until she gets out."

"It's only 5:00," Shigure said, tapping an imaginary watch on his wrist. "You'll be waiting an awful long time if she's working as late as she does on a typical evening."

"Yeah, well then I'll go across the street and kill time at the store or somethin'," Kyo snapped. "Now I'm picking her up and that's final."

"Oh _so _defensive," Shigure teased. "Were you perhaps afraid that Yuki might try to step in and argue that _he _wants to pick her up?"

"There's no argument necessary," Yuki said, also standing. "I'm coming too. And _that's_ final."

Kyo glared at Yuki, who in turn, glared back. There was a long, tense moment of silence. Shigure was about to comment, but before he could, the telephone rang.

In an instant, both Kyo and Yuki turned away from each other and looked right at Shigure.

"What? You want _me _to get it?" Shigure laughed, pointing innocently at himself. When they both just kept glaring, he sighed. "All right, all right. Just don't strangle each other while I'm gone!"

* * *

Shigure hurried into the hallway, chuckling to himself in amusement. It had been apparent for quite some time that both Yuki and Kyo had serious crushes on Tohru. And as funny as it was to watch them glare at each other knowingly all the time, Shigure knew that in the long run all the situation did was create a greater rift between them.

He sighed as he picked up the phone. Were things ever going to change?

"Hellooo," he sang. "Sohma residence, Shigure speaking."

"It's me," a deep voice mumbled.

Instantly, Shigure's entire face lit up. "HARI!!! Oh Hari, Hari, I was hoping you would call soon! Did you miss me? I was beginning to worry that maybe you'd-"

"Shigure, please." Hatori was clearly not in the mood for Shigure's jokes and silliness. "I would like to stay on to talk, but I just can't. I'm very busy this time of year."

Shigure sighed, feeling somewhat disappointed, although he knew that this could only mean there was trouble in the family. "All right, Hari," he said, his tone now very serious. "What's going on? Is Akito all right?"

"Yes and no," Hatori replied. "He appears to be fine, but something must have happened this afternoon."

Shigure frowned. "How do you mean?"

"He keeps insisting that both Yuki and Kyo come to the Main House to visit him. _Tomorrow_."

Shigure raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "He included Kyo?"

"Yes. He specifically said Yuki and Kyo, and no one else."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. I really feel like I should act like Ritsu here...**

**I AM SORRY!!!! I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE READING THIS FOR TAKING A CENTURY AND A HALF TO UPDATE! IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO UPDATE, IT'S JUST THAT I HARDLY HAVE ANYTIME TO WRITE ANYMORE! IT MAKES ME REALLY, REALLY SAD AND I CAN'T SAY HOW INCREDIBLY SORRY I AM!! AAAAH!!! I'M SORRY!**

**Hehe. Well I'm not _that_ sorry, but I really do apologize. I have missed writing this story-especially the parts where I write about the devilishly handsome Akito-but I am happy to say that I am back with another chapter! Not so sure how good it is, but it's my story, so if ya'all don't like it, it's ok! :D**

**Pointless Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fruits Basket. Which also means I am not a millionaire, I am not Japanese, and I am not an artist. I am, however, in love with the drop dead gorgeous Akito Sohma...****Whoa. Did I really just say that about an ANIME CHARACTER? There really must be something wrong with me.**

Chapter Five

"Hey, Kyo-"

"WHAT, DAMN IT?"

The orange headed boy was sitting outside school with his back against the wall, reading a book. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?"

Haru let out a deep sigh. "I was just going to ask you where Yuki went," he said calmly. "I need to talk to him. He's probably in a student council meeting, but-"

"Why the hell would _I _know where that damn rat is? HUH?"

Haru scowled, crossing his arms tightly. "Oh would you stop it? We all know you're just mad because Yuki beat you to school this morning-"

"HE DIDN'T BEAT ME, DAMN IT, IT WAS A TIE!"

At that very moment, Momiji came dancing around the corner, stopping when he reached Haru's side. He winked and added, "Oh come on, Kyo. Yuki beat you fair and square!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'D BETTER SHUT IT YA DAMN KID! HEAR ME?"

Haru rolled his eyes. "All right, Kyo, enough," he said. "The point is that I really need to talk to Yuki. It's kind of an emergency."

Kyo looked up from his book, the anger slowly beginning to leave his face. "Emergency?" he frowned. "What kind of an emergency?"

"Yeah," Momiji piped, his brown eyes gleaming with interest. "What's goin' on, Haru?"

Haru shook his head. "It's…nothing, really. I mean it is, but I'd rather not say."

There was a short pause.

"Oh come on," Kyo said, casting Momiji a short glance. "Just tell us. Not like anything ever stays secret in this family anyway."

Haru turned his back to Kyo and Momiji for a moment, considering what he was about to do. Would Rin care if he told Momiji? Eh…knowing Rin, she might get a little upset. Or pissed off. But Haru knew that even if she did, she would forgive him eventually. She could hold grudges against anyone for long periods of time…anyone but Haru. She loved him too much. Haru smiled to himself. _Almost as much as I love her._

"It's about Isuzu, isn't it?" Kyo asked before Haru could even say a word. "She havin' problems again?"

"Rin?" Momiji exclaimed with great concern. "Oh no! Is she ok?"

Haru blinked, surprised. "Yeah, Rin's fine. It's not even about her really…well, I guess it kind of is, but it's mainly concerned with Tohru."

At the mention of Tohru's name, Kyo jumped to his feet, slamming his textbook shut. "What the hell do you mean?" he demanded. "What's Tohru got to do with-"

"Calm down, Kyo, it's all right," Haru said. "Rin's just worried about Tohru. That's all. And I need to talk to Yuki about it, so if you don't mind-"

"Worried?" Momiji cried. "Is it bad? Should I tell Tohru? Should I-"

"Shut the hell up, Momiji," Kyo snapped. He turned back to Haru. "Why is Isuzu worried about Tohru? And why were you gonna talk to that damn rat about it and not me? I oughta beat your ass!"

Haru was really getting fed up with Kyo. Honestly. Did he have to be so violent about everything? "I was going to talk to you later too," he explained. "It's something you should both hear, now that I think about it."

"Yeah well then get it over with already and tell me what the hell it's all about!"

Haru remained silent, still not sure how to answer. Or rather, _if _he should answer because of Momiji's presence.

"HARU!" Kyo was growing extremely impatient.

Haru scowled. He wasn't happy, but in order to prevent his black personality from breaking out, he needed to remain as calm as he could.

"Rin…well, she says she saw Tohru at the Main House yesterday…"

* * *

"I'm dying!" Akito croaked. "Dying, dying, dying…HATORI! Aren't you listening to me? I'm _dying_! Get over here and try to revive me!"

Hatori secretly wished he could roll his eyes. "It's just a headache, Akito," he said calmly. "I'll give you some medicine and you'll be fine."

"Nooo! I will NOT be fine! My head is going to explode at any moment! If I die now you're going to regret not trying to save me for the rest of your pathetic life!" He let out a growl of pain, pressing his hands to either side of his head. "HATORI, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT-"

Hatori grabbed one of Akito's hands and thrust three pain pills into his palm. "Here. Take these and give it a little time. Trust me. It's going to be all right."

Breathing heavily, Akito looked back and forth from Hatori to the pills in his hand. "These won't help," he mumbled.

Hatori sighed. "Then what will, Akito? What do you want me to do?"

Akito shook his head, closing the pills tightly in his fist so that he crushed them. "Nothing. Nothing will help me now."

He stared into space for a very long moment; so long that Hatori almost stood to get him more pills to replace the ones he'd just destroyed. But before he could, Akito snapped his head around.

"I suppose," he said suddenly, "there is _one_ thing that could help."

Hatori instantly became alert. He found Akito's new tone rather questionable. "Oh?" he said. "And what might that be?"

Akito snarled. "Oh what do YOU think, Hatori?" he snapped. "I asked you yesterday to call Shigure and inform him that I want to see Yuki and Kyo here today! But you didn't do that for me…DID YOU?"

Hatori sighed again, shaking his head. Of course. Akito had not yet received what he wanted; to see Yuki and Kyo. He should have known that's what this supposed headache was all about. "Actually, Akito, I did call Shigure-"

"AND?"

"…and he said he would rather they not come to the Main House. I don't think he even told them of your request."

Akito snarled again.

"However," Hatori quickly continued, "Hatsuharu called me about a half hour ago. He said he told Yuki and Kyo of your request, and that they are both willing to visit."

Akito looked more than pleased after hearing that last part. All the pain seemed to have magically vanished from his face. "So they _are_ coming then?"

"From what I understand, yes. They are going to walk Miss Honda home, and then come here afterwards."

Akito's eyes gleamed menacingly with satisfaction. "Good."

Hatori glanced at Akito uneasily. The dragon was more than concerned. What was going on here? All day Akito had been complaining about a headache-although it was apparent he had been doing that just to get his way-and now he was acting overly suspicious.

_Why does he want Yuki and Kyo here so badly?_

Hatori turned to Akito, who was now smirking with what could only be pure delight. "Akito, this situation worries me," he began.

But before he could continue, there was an unexpected knock at the door.

Akito quickly jumped to his feet. "Is it them?"

"No," Hatori said. "They couldn't be here already."

Akito hissed. "If it's one of the maids, tell her I said to go and-"

"I will tell her to come back later," Hatori quickly cut him off. Some of Akito's comments were simply too distasteful for Hatori to allow him to say, even behind closed doors.

"Isuzu?"

Hatori was more than surprised to see the tall, black haired girl scowling at him outside the doorway. She was wearing a long black dress, though the neck was extremely low cut, exposing _a lot _of skin…Hatori blinked. He would never admit it, but he thought she was very attractive.

_As I'm sure everyone else in the zodiac secretly does_, he quickly thought to make himself feel better. He sighed inwardly. _How shameful. _

"Is Akito in there?" the black haired girl demanded, pointing straight ahead.

Hatori nodded. "Yes, but you can't see him right now-"

Isuzu shoved her way right past him, her eyes flickering angrily in Akito's direction.

"Isuzu," Hatori tried to stop her. "I don't think he-"

But it was too late. Akito had already seen her.

"Ah _Isuzu_." He spoke in his normally soft voice, though it was laced with mockery. "I must say you look exceptionally beautiful today in that provocative dress. Who gave it to you? Your parents?"

For a split second, Isuzu's eyes flickered with pain. Immediately Hatori knew Akito had gone way too far.

"Akito, please," he said, reminding himself to keep calm. "Don't be rude to Isuzu."

Akito chuckled. "Why ever not, Hatori? She has already shown me a great deal of rudeness by simply bursting in here without appointment." He glared at her. "_For the_ _second time this week._"

"I don't care," Isuzu snapped. "You're doing it again!"

Akito waved his hand, his expression showing nothing but annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I have no use for you. Hatori, get her out of my sight."

"You invited the cat here!" Isuzu fumed. "_Why?_ You hate him; you always have! There must be a sneaky reason behind it! Some conniving-"

All Akito had to do was take two steps forward, and in a single movement, so quick that Hatori had not even anticipated it, he slapped Isuzu across the face.

"AKITO!" Hatori shouted, rushing to Isuzu's side. He took her face in his hands, turning her slightly to the side so he could see where Akito had hit her. Sure enough, there was already a bright red mark across her cheek.

"This needs ice," Hatori said softly to Isuzu. The girl gritted her teeth, obviously not liking that suggestion.

"Don't touch me," she mumbled. "I can take care of myself."

"That may be," Hatori said, "but I'm still getting you ice so it doesn't swell-"

"Of course, comfort _her_," Akito spat bitterly. "No one ever cares what I'm feeling! No one ever takes _my pain _into consideration!"

He put his hands on either side of his head again, just like he had earlier. The "headache" had apparently returned. "Hatori, are you not listening to me?" he hissed. "My head is _throbbing_! Go find a solution this instant or I shall have no choice but to-"

A split second later and the door burst open.

"All right, Akito. What is it that you want?"

* * *

Yuki stood in Akito's doorway, fists clenched tightly at his sides. His body language showing nothing but hostility. He was more than angry with Akito. He was pissed off.

"Yuki!"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Isuzu. Even Akito seemed shocked that that desperate cry had come from her.

For just a moment, the rage left Yuki's eyes.

"Rin?" He frowned at her disapprovingly. "What are you doing here? Haru wouldn't be happy if he knew you came here again-"

"I don't care!" Isuzu shouted. "Haru doesn't control what I…" Her eyes flickered with fury. "Wait a minute. _Again?_ What do you mean _again_? How do you know I-"

"Haru told me everything," Yuki replied softly. "He said you came here yesterday to talk to Akito. To protect Miss Honda."

Hatori's eyes widened. "Yesterday?" he quickly interrupted. "Miss Honda was _here_? At the Main House?"

Yuki nodded sadly. "Yes. And I don't understand it. Why didn't she tell any of us? She didn't tell Kyo, or even Shigure that she was going to the Main House. She lied and said that she had to work. I just don't understand; it's so unlike her to lie about anything." He looked at Hatori. "And the fact that you didn't even know she was here worries me even more. Why would she-"

"Because I told her to."

* * *

The room fell silent. Everyone was staring at Akito, obviously in disbelief that those words had come from him. Akito just smirked. How he loved to create negative reactions!

Yuki's voice broke the silence. "What?" He sounded truly horrified.

Akito chuckled. _Things will become more heated once Kyo gets here, _he thought, casting the doorway a short glance. WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT CAT?

"Wouldn't you like to know, my dear Yuki?" Akito said, narrowing his cold blue eyes at the rat. "My, my, what do we have here? Your beloved Tohru Honda has deceived you!"

Now Yuki looked outraged again. "I don't want to play these games, Akito! Just tell me why Miss Honda was here yesterday!"

"Yes, Akito." Hatori spoke in a very serious tone. "Why _was _she here? And why was I not informed when she arrived?"

Akito growled inwardly, glancing around the room. Hatori looked both suspicious and concerned, and Yuki and Isuzu both looked like they wanted to rip his throat right out...BUT WHERE WAS KYO? His absence was beginning to anger Akito. He _needed_ Kyo to hear this too!

_So that he will know to never even dream of keeping her for himself…_

"He thinks this is _funny_!" Isuzu suddenly shrieked, daring to take a step towards Akito. "He won't even look at us!"

In order to prove her wrong, Akito quickly whirled around to face her. "Dear Isuzu, of _course _I think it's funny. You have no idea what is going on here; what this means for us all!"

"What the fuck are you _talking _about?"

"Isuzu." Hatori put a hand on Isuzu's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Yuki's right. You're just playing games!" she shouted, slightly elbowing Hatori. "You have no reason to hurt that girl. NO REASON, and yet you called her here yesterday so you could torment her! Do you feel no shame? Do you honestly not have any-?"

An instant later and Akito was hurling a glass vase straight at Isuzu. It missed her by inches and crashed into a hundred pieces against the back wall. For a moment Akito just stood there blinking, staring at Isuzu, who stared right back at him with wide eyes. Akito made sure his expression remained harsh, but secretly he was just as surprised as she was.

He'd done it again. Just like with Hatori…he'd lost control and thrown something without even realizing it until it was too late. Only this time, no one was blind in one eye.

_How does that even happen?_ Akito wondered for just a moment.

He would never apologize to Isuzu-not in a million years-yet the thought that there were moments where he couldn't control himself bothered him slightly.

"All right, Akito, that's enough." Hatori grabbed Akito's arm and began pulling him away from Yuki and Isuzu. Obviously the dragon was having flashbacks of his own incident all those years ago. "Come to my office and we'll get something to calm you down-"

"You don't understand," Akito hissed, using all his strength to try and pry Hatori's fingers from his arm. Shockingly, he was successful. "None of you understand!" he went on, stomping back towards Yuki and Isuzu. "Her weakness…"

"Akito," Hatori yelled, "ENOUGH."

"…Her weakness makes me stronger!"

* * *

Three pairs of eyes stared at Akito. None of them knew what to say. Even Hatori was left speechless, and could do nothing but stand gaping at Akito as he waited for him to elaborate.

"My hands." Akito flexed his fingers. "My arms, my legs…I can feel more strength in them!"

"Your new medicine is more than likely responsible." Hatori finally found his voice. "It has nothing to do with-"

"Shut up, Hatori, I KNOW what I'm talking about!" Akito looked down at his hands again. "You saw what I just did, Hatori. I overpowered you! I have never done that before, have I?"

Hatori blinked, considering for a moment. "No, but-"

"It's that woman I tell you!" Akito shouted. "When she left yesterday I felt no different, but as the night wore on I gradually began to gain more strength." He sneered. "And each time I thought about the way she looked at me…the way she pathetically burst into tears…I felt stronger and stronger."

"Akito-"

"At first I thought it was simply in my head," Akito quickly interrupted Hatori, "but I tested my abilities several times, and it is now clear that I am in fact stronger." He took a few more seconds to flex his fingers, as if being able to move them freely without difficulty was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Then turned to Yuki, still sneering. "It appears as though Tohru Honda is not so useless after all."

"_That's _why you wanted me to come here?" Yuki shouted, outraged. "To inform me that you intend on hurting Miss Honda?" His fists clenched again as he took a threatening step in Akito's direction. "I won't allow it."

"Nor will I," Hatori finished.

Isuzu said nothing, but her scowl made it apparent that she agreed.

Akito rolled his eyes, turning his back to them all. "Stupid animals. I'm not going to harm her."

Isuzu bared her teeth. "Then what exactly _are _you going to do?"

Akito said nothing. He continued to walk away from them, arms tightly crossed, in the direction of the door.

"Akito!" Hatori started after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Smirking evilly to himself, Akito still said nothing.

_What am I going to do, you ask? _He let out a soft laugh._ Why I am going to use her for my own benefits of course!_


End file.
